The CheckUp Blues
by XSomeGuyX
Summary: The Cakes are trying to get Pinkie to her annual doctor's appointment but nothing's that simple when it involves Pinkamena Diane Pie. It will take the joint forces of her friends in order to drag her to that appointment on time.
1. Just a CheckUp

**Just a Check-Up**

AN: Just some minor revisions for this chapter. Nothing too big, a few missing words and some other stuff. Other than that, it's all the same.

"Pinkie please!" the orange-maned baker pony said as he dodged muffins and other confections.

"NOOO!" the usually peppy pony yelled as she continued tossing all sweets in the shop to keep the two bakers at a safe distance from her. "I'mnotgoing!"

"It's just a check-up, dearie," Mrs. Cake said, trying to calm the pink pony.

"NOOOO! I'm… not… GOING!" Pinkie Pie screamed as she realized she had run out of ammo.

"Now that you've had your fun, won't you please just come with us to get your check-up?" Mr. Cake tried reasoning with her, but unfortunately, he had chosen the wrong pony.

"NOOOOOOO!" with that outburst and in a brilliant pink flash, Pinkie was gone.

"Oh dear," the light blue baker pony said as she and her husband cleaned the mess her daughter-like tenant made.

* * *

"Hello, oh! What happened here?" the purple unicorn said as walked into the frosting covered bakery.

"Do you really have to ask?" the dragon said as he hopped off her back.

"Pinkie…" both said in unison.

"I'm afraid so," Mrs. Cake reassured them.

"What's gotten into her now?" Twilight said as she watched her young assistant "help" pick up the mess.

"What? It's still good," Spike said as he licked up the frosting and small bits of sweet bread.

"You see, Pinkie's due for her check-up," Mr. Cake said as he continued wiping off the frosting from the counters.

"It goes like this every year. She's terrified of visiting the doctor," Mrs. Cake continued as they finished cleaning.

"She gives us such a hassle but usually we manage to get her to her appointment," the orange pony said as he wiped his forehead clean.

"But we've been so busy with the twins lately, I don't think we have the energy to get her over there today," Mrs. Cake said as readjusted her disheveled hair.

"Well, don't worry. I'll go talk to her, I'm sure she'll be willing to listen to a friend," the unicorn said as she headed up to the pink pony's room.

"Wait, Twilight, dearie!" the blue, motherly pony called out to no avail. "Ooooh!"

"Aren't you going, Spike?" Mr. Cake asked the purple dragon.

"No thank you!" Spike answered as he stood his ground. "I don't want to be in that line of fire."

* * *

"Hey, Pinkie! Are you in there?" the purple pony said, knocking on her door.

"TWILIGHT!" the pink pony said as she quickly pulled her unicorn friend into her room. "Thank goodness it's you!"

"Pinkie…" Twilight tried speaking, only to be interrupted by her frantic friend.

"I was afraid that my only backup would be Gummy!" Pinkie continued.

"Pinkie!" Twilight said, still trying to get her attention.

"I know that you know all the bad things that happen at the…" Pinkie's mouth was stopped by Twilight's hoof.

"PINKIE!" the unicorn yelled. "You have to go to the doctor's. Regular check-ups help keep everypony healthy!"

Pinkie's eyes turned to slits as she realized that her friend was not there to support her but, instead, to convince her to go to her doctor's appointment. "Oh, so you're on _their_ side."

"I'm on no pony's side; I just want to help…" Twlight said as Pinkie walked away.

"Gummy, please show Twilight the way out," she ordered as her pet alligator only stared blankly at nothing in particular.

"Umm… Pinkie?" the purple unicorn called out to her pink friend.

"I'm sorry, but if you're not with me, you're against me. Next time, we meet, it won't be on such friendly terms," Pinkie said as she pushed Twilight through the doorway, the door slamming behind the unicorn.

"Oh, Pinkie," Twilight sighed.

"Gummy, you guard the door. I have some planning to do!" the pink pony ordered as her pet chewed on the doorknob.

* * *

"So I'm guessing she didn't listen," Spike said as he saw the purple unicorn descend the stairs.

"No, Spike. Looks like we need to call in the cavalry," Twilight said as she levitated her young assistant onto her back.

"Oh, boy," the young dragon said as he braced himself for what was to come.


	2. Gather Your Forces

**Gather Your Forces**

**AN:** So, by semi-popular demand here is chapter 2 of this story. By semi-popular, I mean that I've gotten a decent number of reviews for a fandom I've never written for before and also for a piece that was so short, compared with others I've written. A little section is in order for my reviewers.

First off, I want to apologize for making the AN section so long. Next, thank you for reviewing! Here are some individualized responses to your reviews:

**ShiningShadow1965:** Thanks, I don't know who Biggmomma is but I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'll take a look at your stories during a less busy time. Probably around in a week or two.

**bananadevourer8801:** Thanks, glad to know that you liked my culinary excellence!

**ReadingBlueWolf:** Cute may not be word of choice for a lesser man but I like to think I'm secure with my masculinity. Anyways, thanks for the compliment.

Ok, I will now leave you to read the story. Please continue to: Read, Review and Enjoy! Now please welcome the return of Pinkie's imaginary friends!

* * *

"Twi-i-i-i-light!" Spike said as his purple unicorn friend galloped at full speed. "Slow down!"

"Can't now, Spike!" Twilight replied. "Who knows what Pinkie's doing back there? We have to get back as soon as possible."

"Oh man!" the young dragon said, struggling to stay mounted on the unicorn.

* * *

"I'm glad you all could meet me on such short notice," Pinkie said, addressing what seemed to only be her pet alligator, a pile of lint, a bucket of turnips, a stack of rocks and a bag of flour.

"Anything for my best gal pal!" Pinkie supplied the voice for the rocks as she also caused them to bounce.

"Why thank you, Rocky!" the pink pony said.

"May I ask why we were called here?" Pinkie provided the flour's high pitch, French voice.

"Of course, Madame Le Flour," the slightly crazed pony answered herself. "My friends are plotting against me! All because I don't want to go to the doctor! We must come up with a plan of our own!"

"Who do they think they are?" the collection of lint exclaimed, with Pinkie acting as its ventriloquist.

"I'm glad that I have friends like all of you, that understand me," the pink pony said.

* * *

"Lemme get this straight, Pinkie doesn't wanna go to see the doctor. Did ya'll try talkin' wit her?" Applejack asked as she continued bucking apples from a nearby tree.

"Well, Twilight did," Spike answered as Twilight recovered from her sprinting.

"I reckon we better round up the others, then," the country earth pony said as her and the purple dragon began running down the dirt road that led to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Hey, Twilight! You comin'?" the unicorn's assistant called to her.

"I-I'm coming," Twilight said as she lifted herself from the ground, only to fall back down.

* * *

"So does anypony have a plan yet?" Pinkie asked her "friends".

"Obviously, you shouldn't be left out in the open," Sir Lintsalot answered.

"If there's five of 'em and five of us, I say we take 'em head on!" Rocky suggested.

"Violence is beneath us!" the bag of flour shot down the rocks' idea.

"If they're coming to us, then perhaps traps would be the best way to go," the lint said.

"That sounds like a great idea, Sir Lintsalot!" Pinkie agreed giddily. "What does everyone else think?"

"It's much better than Rocky's plan," Madame Le Flour agreed.

"As long as I get to face that Rainbow Chump that knocked me over last time, then I'm in!" the trio of rocks agreed.

"Sounds perfect to me!" Mr. Turnip also agreed.

"What about you, Gummy?" the pink pony asked her pet. A long silence followed as Pinkie waited for an answer that would never come. Finally, the toothless alligator swung its tail once, which Pinkie took as a "yes". "Wow, Gummy! I never knew you were such a deep thinker! I'm glad you're on our side!"

* * *

"Oh dear!" Fluttershy exclaimed in her soft, quiet voice. "I don't know how I can help but if you guys need…"

"Great!" Spike interrupted the yellow Pegasus. "Now, we're just missing…"

"Whew! Finally!" Twilight said as she reached Fluttershy's fence, just in time for a certain blue, daredevil Pegasus to crash into her.

"WHOA!" Twilight and Rainbow Dash yelled simultaneously.

"Oh! Hey, Twilight!" the rainbow-maned pony greeted her friend after their collision.

"Oh… Look…" the purple pony said as she struggled to stay conscious. "I found Rainbow Zash…"

"Rainbow Zash?" Rainbow Dash asked. "What's wrong with Twilight?"

"Oh, she's just a lil tuckered out is all," Applejack answered.

"Wait! Rainbow, we need your help with Pinkie!" Spike yelled to stop the wannabe Wonderbolt.

"Pinkie? I'm sure you guys can handle her without me," the blue Pegasus responded as she began flying away.

"OH NO YA DON'T!" Applejack said as she caught Rainbow in her lasso.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" the blue pony said as she was soon grounded by the combined efforts of Applejack, Spike and Fluttershy.

"Come on, Rainbow. We could really use your help," Spike pleaded.

"Fine, fine," the athletic Pegasus gave in. "Can you just take the rope off?"

* * *

"Okey Dokey Lokey!" Pinkie said as she finished her drawing on a dry erase board in her room that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "So here's the plan! Rocky, you will intercept Rainbow Dash as she tries to fly in through the window."

"Yes, ma'am," Rocky said. "Finally, a chance to get back at that losuh!"

"Mr. Turnip, you will meet and stop Applejack when she reaches my room. Right here," Pinkie pointed to the crude drawing of her room.

"Got it!" the bucket of turnips responded as it received its orders.

"I trust that you know what to do with Rarity, Madame Le Flour," the pink pony looked to the bag of flour.

"Oh yes, I know exactly what to do with that over-the-top fashionista!" the sack said as Pinkie's hooves control its movements.

"Ok, that leaves Fluttershy and Twilight," Pinkie stated as she pointed at the drawing of the yellow and purple ponies. "I think you can handle Fluttershy on your own, Gummy. It's a dangerous mission but I have faith in you!"

Gummy only stared at her apparently oblivious to her words.

"Finally, we have Twilight," Pinkie said. "She's a tricky one with her magic, so we'll have to tag team her, Sir Lintsalot."

"It's an honor to be at your side, Pinkie!" the pile of lint said.

"Now that everypony knows the plan, let's get started!" Pinkie exclaimed.

* * *

"Oh, why does that pony have to always be so difficult?" Rarity asked as she was informed of the situation. "If I may ask, where _is _Twilight?"

The three other ponies looked for the missing unicorn who was nowhere to be found.

"Uh-oh…" Spike said as he realized that they might have left her behind.

"I'll go find her…" Rainbow said as she lazily backtracked.

"We'll meet ya'll over at Sugercube Corner!" the work pony yelled out.

* * *

"Ok, now all we need to do is wait for Twilight and Rainbow Dash," Spike said as they arrived at the bakery.

"We're here!" Rainbow Dash yelled out, carrying the purple unicorn along.

"Is she going to be ok?" Fluttershy asked, seeing Twilight spread over the floor in exhaustion.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we won't need Twilight for this," the flying daredevil said boastfully. "I got Pinkie out of there once, I can do it again!"

The blue Pegasus then flew off towards Pinkie's apartment while the rest of the group helped Twilight get back on her hooves.

"I told her to slow down," Spike said as Applejack poured a bucket of water over the tired pony and Fluttershy fanned her with her wing.


	3. A Very Sticky Situation

**A Very Sticky Situation**

**AN:** Yo, my readers! Sorry it took me so long to update, I know you've all been waiting patiently. So I would first of all like to thank you all for that. Second, from now on, I will send you all a PM thank you for your reviews, instead of thanking you guys within the Author's Notes in the beginning of my stories. Well... that's really all the announcements I have for this chapter. Again, please continue to: Read, Write and Enjoy!

* * *

"Pinkie!" the rainbow-maned pony yelled through the closed apartment door. "Pinkie Pie!"

There was no response whatsoever as Rainbow Dash peeped through the small heart-shaped hole in her door. The inside was dark; the only light coming was from an open window in the room. Easy access for a pony with wings.

"Can't keep me out so easy, Pinkie," the blue Pegasus said to herself as she flew into the room through the window. "Hmm… still pretty dark."

The daredevil went stumbling into the room, bumping into chairs and other barely visible objects scattered on the floor. It was close to impossible for her to even see her pink friend even if she was two hoofsteps in front of her. Where ever Pinkie was, Rainbow Dash certainly would be able to find in this darkness.

"Pinkie, come on out. I've got some new tricks to try out, can't spend all day in here," the Pegasus said as she continued looking in vain.

"Ok, you're on Rocky!" Pinkie Pie whispered to the pile of rocks, her hair now completely flat and darkened.

"Pinkie was that you?" Rainbow Dash asked as she thought she heard hoofsteps scurrying away. Flying towards the origin, the blue Pegasus saw a light focused on a stool with an eerily familiar pile of rocks. "Oh no… not this again."

"Pinkie don't want to visit the doctuh!" the pile of rocks jumped to life.

"I'm not playing along Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said as she turned her plot to Rocky.

"Hmm… I thought you were the bravest pony in Ponyville but I don't see nothin' but a chump," Rocky taunted her.

"Nope, can't get to me with that old 'chump' comment this time, Rocky!" the blue daredevil said as she pressed her nose into the pile of rock's "face". Again she turned around and was about to begin her search anew until the rocks spoke again.

"I didn't know that chickens could fly!" Rocky insulted the rainbow-maned horse.

"What did you just call me?" Rainbow Dash stopped in her tracks.

"You heard me ya losuh! You're nothing but a chicken!" the rock pile answered. "Maybe we need to call Fluttershy because it looks like her chickens got out again."

"Oh, you're going to get it now, Rocky," the blue Pegasus said as she stepped closer to the stool. Suddenly, the Pegasus felt something thick being dumped on her from above.

"What the…" Rainbow Dash said as she tried to spread her wings to no avail. Using all the strength she had built through rigorous flying, the blue pony manage to open her wings ever so slightly, only to have them slap back to her sides. "What _is_ this gunk?"

"It's Pinkie's extra special, sticky syrup, she eats it every day with her waffles," the rocks said.

"PINKIE PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…" Rainbow Dash growled as a second bucket syrup was poured on her. This second sticky shower dripped down to her hooves, making walking an incredible effort. Once again, she tried flying but her wings were even more closely glued to her body than before as she began painfully slow journey down to the Sugarcube Corner storefront.

"I guess this chicken can't fly," Rocky said as he watched the blue Pegasus walk away.

* * *

"I hope Rainbow Dash is doing alright in there," Fluttershy said in her usual quiet tone.

"Dontcha fret none, Fluttershy," Applejack reassured her. "If any pony can get Pinkie out of there, it be Rainbow D…" Applejack paused as she saw Mr. and Mrs. Cake carrying the blue Pegasus back from inside the store.

"Rainbow, darling, what's that all over your coat and mane?" the fashionista unicorn asked as she was about to touch the sticky substance.

"Wait!" the female baker pony stopped Rarity from touching Rainbow Dash's coat. They couple then demonstrated how they were no longer able to remove themselves from the blue Pegasus.

"Pinkie Pie made this syrup for her pancakes one morning," Mr. Cake stated as he continued to try to free himself from Rainbow Dash's body. "It's stickier than glue!"

"I was wondering what Pinkie was up to in her room," Mrs. Cake said. "We were hearing all sorts of noises after Twilight left."

"You were much too brash, Rainbow," Rarity said.

"I was not!" the blue Pegasus responded. "She was ready for me. She had Rocky waiting for me."

"Rocky…?" all the ponies and dragons present asked in unison. Rainbow Dash sighed, realizing that none of them had seen Pinkie's "real" friends.

"Do you guys remember Pinkie's surprise birthday party last year?" the blue pony asked.

"Yeah, but I don' see what's it got to do wit' anything," Applejack answered.

"Well, let's just say Pinkie got a little lonely while we were trying to set up her party," Rainbow Dash answered. "She found some new "friends" to invite to Gummy's after-birthday party."

"Are they anypony we would know?" the timid, yellow Pegasus asked.

"They aren't really ponies…" Rainbow Dash responded.

"Well…" Rarity waited for the wanna-be Wonderbolt to continue. "Who are they?"

"I don't really know their names, except for Rocky, but one is a bucket of turnips, another is a ball of lint and another is a bag of flour," Rainbow Dash described Pinkie's allies. "Oh, then there's Rocky, he's a pile of rocks."

Rest of the group suddenly burst into loud laughter.

"Ok, I know Pinkie Pie is pretty cuckoo but that seems a little too crazy, even for her," Spike said as continued to roll on the floor, laughing.

"HEY! I'm serious!" Rainbow Dash said, raising her voice. "She's up there with them right now!"

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, don't be silly," Rarity said, still chuckling a bit. "It's obvious that Pinkie just needs a more delicate approach. I'll be out in just a moment with that stubborn, little filly."

"Oh…" Mrs. Cake moaned as she watched the dress maker walk into the store. "Please be careful, Rarity, dearie…"


	4. A Lady's Touch

**A Lady's Touch**

**AN:** Yo, my readers! I would like to thank you all for sticking by and for your patience. It's been awhile but I'm kind of back. Not really though, after this month, I'll try to update more often. Anyways, here's Rarity's try at Pinkie. And please continue to: Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh Pinkie, you really must tidy up here," the white unicorn thought out loud as she used the light from her horn to help guide her through the dark apartment. She saw the mess the pink pony had made, most likely to slow her friends down.

The mess certainly slowed Rarity down but for the sole reason that she hated to have such untidiness about her. Stopping every hoofstep to pick up a fallen chair or some trash lying about, Rarity had all but forgotten her original reason for being there. Her distraction only became bigger as she caught sight of Pinkie's curtain choice. "Pinkie! UGH! We're going to have to redecorate your entire apartment! These do NOT go with your choice of décor!"

"Alright, it's Rarity's turn, Madame Le Flour. You know what to do," Pinkie said as she left the sack of flour sitting on a nearby table.

"Pinkie? Was that you?" the dress maker asked as she heard the scurry of hoofsteps behind her. "IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?"

The unicorn rushed to the table to find a large bolt of silk, "IT IS! IMPORTED ARACHNE SILK! How did you manage to get your hoofs on this, Pinkie?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the fashionista herself," the bag of flour bounced on the table.

"Huh? Who was that?" Rarity asked as she did not see anypony around her. "Oh… I don't think Pinkie will mind if I just take an incy, tiny bit of her silk…"

"Are you going to take it back to that shack of a boutique to make another one of your gaudy dresses?" Madame Le Flour bounced forward.

"How dare you call _my_ designs gaudy?" the white unicorn responded to the sack, feeling insulted.

"You're being quite kind to yourself; calling the jumbles of cloth you put together 'designs'!" Madame replied.

"I wouldn't be talking about fashion if I were in your position. Who chose your dress, a bag of potatoes?" Rarity asked, forgetting that she was now arguing with an inanimate object.

"My father has not chosen my outfits since I was small!" Madame Le Flour jumped in anger. Ignoring the sack, Rarity continued on, wrapping the silk around herself. Arachne silk was known to be the softest, smoothest, most durable material in all of Equestria that any designer wished to work with, and Rarity was no exception.

Rarity squealed with excitement as she felt the fabric hug her body. But the comforting feeling of the heavenly material faded quickly as the bolt rapidly circled her, wrapping her tightly in the fabric. Tugging at the silk with her magic proved futile as it was firmly tied around her, all but her head.

"Here is something that even you can call 'the worst possible thing,' little Miss Drama Queen," Madame Le Flour said as the white unicorn let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

Spike was pacing nervously outside after hearing Rarity's scream, which even Celestia might have heard back in Canterlot. The poor purple dragon was nearly on the verge of a panic attack as he awaited the fate of his crush.

A small, hooded figure eventually came out of the apartment and ran towards the group, where Twilight Sparkle was still recovering from her long sprint and Applejack and Fluttershy were still trying to free the Cakes from Rainbow Dash.

"Rarity?" the young dragon asked, not being able to recognize the pony from under the hood. The figure only nodded.

"Did'ja find Pinkie?" Applejack asked. The hooded pony only shook her head.

"What's wrong, Rarity?" Spike asked as he tried to remove the hood.

"NOOOO!" Rarity cried out. "I'M HIDEOUS!"

"What did Pinkie do to you?" Fluttershy asked, gliding over.

Rarity removed the hood covering her head but, to everypony's (and dragon's) surprise, there seemed nothing wrong with her. The dress maker then covered her head with her front legs as she began to cry. "I'M SO UGLY! ADMIT IT!"

"Umm… do any of ya'll see what's wrong wit' 'ur?" the apple farmer asked the dragon and Pegasus in a whisper.

"No…" the yellow winged pony replied softly.

"Me neither," Spike also answered.

"Rarity, sugercube, what _exactly_ did Pinkie do to ya?" Applejack asked the drama queen.

"CAN'T ANYPONY SEE? SHE - SHE…" Rarity said as her three friends closed in around her. "GAVE ME SPLIT ENDS!"

"YOU'RE COMPLAINING ABOUT A BAD HAIR DAY WHEN I CAN'T FLY!" the multicolored-maned Pegasus erupted, trying viciously to flap her wings only to have them slap back to her sides.

"That may be a terrible, Rainbow, but this," Rarity paused as she grabbed the tips of her mane to show Rainbow Dash. "THIS is a tragedy!"

"I reckon I better put an end to this before any other pony gets…" the blond pony paused to look at the boutique owner crying over the 'tragic' loss of her perfect hair. "_Hurt_."

Applejack trotted towards the dark apartment, leaving the yellow Pegasus and purple dragon to soothe the 'poor' white unicorn as the sticky, blue Pegasus steamed with anger.


	5. Buck-it!

**Buck-it!**

**AN:** So I'm officially back! Sorry for the long wait on these chapter but I had been really busy with school work and life in general. But now that I'm on break, I'll be able to post more often, though that is not saying much considering that I only post like once a month... Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I have already started on the next one but next update will be my other MLP story, The Heartbreaker and the Cultivator. So, as I always say, Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

"Pinkie!" Applejack called out to her friend as she walked through the darkened apartment. "Pinkie, I know you're in here. You don't have to be scared, sugarcube!"

Continuing into the apartment, the farm pony saw that Rarity's handiwork end as the she began to step on all sort of items scattered across the floor. Most notably, many rubber ducks that squeaked as she stepped on them. She continued on only to never hear a response from her pink friend.

"Pinkie, I don't want to have to do this," Applejack said through her clenched teeth as they held her lasso.

Hearing a noise, Applejack quickly roped the source only to find that she had caught a fallen chair. Laughing it off, Applejack paced the room. Looking under every little nook and cranny as best she could in the dark, the blond Earth pony found nothing, at least nothing she could see. The silence in the apartment was becoming a bit unnerving, even for the toughened earth pony.

"Pinkie, please come on out, sugarcube," Applejack called again but to no avail.

Walking into Pinkie's living area, Applejack noticed the scurry of hoofsteps as a shadow moved across the room in an instant.

"AH-HA! I GOTCHA NOW!" Applejack exclaimed as she swung her lasso at the figure. She managed to rope yet another chair; this one came with a bucket filled with turnips. "Hehe… Gettin' a little jumpy."

"I thought you had nerves of steel," the bucket bounced.

"Uh… Come again?" the farmer asked as she lifted her Stetson hat to scratch her head. Suddenly, her hat was snatch right out of her hoof by seemingly nothing. "What the hay…?"

Then throughout the house, Applejack chased her hat that always knew to jump out of her reach whenever she got in range. Of course, the earth pony knew it had to be the work of Pinkie Pie but what she did not know was why. She continued chasing her hat but it was all in vain as she eventually ended up back in the same room.

"Got ya!" Applejack yelled as she jumped on her hat.

"No. We got you!" the bucket of turnips said as the country pony was scooped up off the floor. In a blink of an eye, Applejack's hooves were tied together and her herself suspended in the air by some sort of rope.

"Sorry to leave you _hanging_, Applejack, but you won't be taking me to the doctor's today!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she appeared before the blond pony with flattened mane and tail.

"Pinkie Pie! Get me down now!" Applejack ordered but it only fell onto deaf ears.

"Sorry, Applejack, not until my doctor's appointment is over," the pink pony said as she began walking away. Oblivious to Pinkie Pie, the farmer began swinging herself in a final attempt to put an end to this nonsense.

"Sorry to do this, Pinkie. YEE-HAW!" Applejack yelled as the rope snapped. She flew towards the pink pony, still ignorant to the fact that Applejack had broken free from the trap.

"WHOA!" Pinkie screamed as her friend landed on her. Unfortunately for Applejack, the crash had caused one of the floorboards to sink in which, in turn, caused the opposite side to spring up. The floorboard launched Mr. Turnip into the air. Both ponies watched in awe as the bucket flew, eventually crashing down onto Applejack's head and knocking the poor pony unconscious.

"Good job, Mr. Turnip! She almost got me there," Pinkie smiled.

"No problem, Pinkie," the pink pony provided the bucket's voice.

"Now, what to do with Applejack…?" Pinkie asked herself as she rubbed her hoof under her chin.

* * *

The purple unicorn was up and about outside, finally recovering from her long sprint. Unfortunately, she only heard bad news from her friends once fully reenergized. Her two friends already "defeated" by Pinkie, one unable to return and the other not willing.

"And Applejack's in there alone!?" Twilight basically screamed her assistant's head off.

"Yeah…" Spike answered as he poked his ear with one of his claws.

"Come on! What are you ponies waiting for? We have help Applejack," Twilight began charging towards the sweets shop.

"But Twilight…" Spike said as they both looked at the sobbing mess that was Rarity.

"My perfect hair… RUI-I-INED! I used to be beautiful… but now look at me… I'M HIDEOUS!" the dress maker ranted on as she dragged a couch from nowhere to collapse on to.

"Alright, fine! You stay here, Spike, and…" Twilight paused, only to hear her friend's overly-dramatic cries. "Comfort Rarity…"

Spike saluted the purple unicorn as a sign that he was prepared for the duty assigned to him. Fluttershy, in the meantime, found herself a nice hiding place in a bush, only to be given away by her uncontrollable shaking.

"Fluttershy, you're coming with me," Twilight ordered.

"Well… actually, I was thinking that maybe I can stay here with Spike…" Fluttershy said quietly, only one eye open.

"You can't be such a scaredy-pony, come on!" Twilight told her, trying to push her towards the apartment. "FLUTTER-SHYYYY…"

The terrified, yellow Pegasus froze up in fear, making herself into immovable object. No matter how hard her friend pushed or pulled, she was not giving an inch.

"But it's just so dark in there, Twilight…" Fluttershy commented, still not budging. "Who knows what could be in there!?"

"The…" Twilight began, still attempting to drag the Pegasus to Pinkie's apartment. "The only thing that's in there… is two ponies-and maybe an alligator."

"Just leave Fluttershy with us, Twilight," Spike interjected. "I'm sure between you and Applejack; you'll be able to get Pinkie Pie out."

"Oh alright!" Twilight yelled in frustration, giving up her effort to push the Pegasus.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Fluttershy hugged the young dragon tightly.

"You're… wel-come…" Spike said, struggling to breathe.

The lone, purple unicorn galloped towards the pink pony's lair, ignorant to the fact that the farm pony had already been captured.


	6. Smooth Mirror Move

**Smooth Mirror Move**

**AN:** Yo, here's the newest update to this story. Getting close to the end, I hope you all enjoyed the story so far. Next update won't be until next year, but don't worry, it's only a weeks away! I wish you all a nice New Year, have fun! And as I always say: Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

"Applejack! Pinkie Pie!" Twilight shouted as she walked through the trash filled rooms. "APPLEJACK!"

The purple pony knew that her country friend had entered the apartment and as far as the others outside knew, she was still inside. Twilight patrolled the apartment with her glowing horn. After seeing what had happened to the previous attempts to drag Pinkie out, her paranoia was at a peak. She hugged the walls as she cautiously peaked around corners and constantly watched her flank.

"Applejack!" Twilight continued to call, worried about how her mission might be turned into search and rescue.

* * *

The call had echoed through the apartment and reached the two earth ponies in Pinkie's bedroom. Pinkie was busy wrapping her friend with a large length of licorice rope, enough to not allow the hard worker to escape. Applejack was unconscious; however her groans and moans were signaling her close awakening.

"Oh no! Twilight's already here, Gummy!" Pinkie Pie whispered loudly to her pet alligator.

"Uh… oh… Pinkie?" Applejack woke with a bit dazed. "Pinkie, what in tarnations are you doin'?"

"I'm sorry, Applejack, but I can't go to that doctor's appointment! Not with all those needles and cold stethoscopes, every year it's the same thing…" the pink pony said with a shiver.

"Pinkie, it's not all that bad…" Applejack said, trying to get the pink pony to come to her senses.

"I can't…" Pinkie Pie said as she sat with her back turned to her friend. "It's too scary…"

"But, Pinkie, are you the one who taught us to giggle at the ghosties? Don'cha remember?" the blond farmer asked her friend.

"Come on, Gummy," Pinkie Pie ordered as her pet chewed on Applejack's hat. "We have to get ready for Twilight…"

The pony turned around and tied two line of licorice rope around her friend's mouth to serve a gag.

* * *

"Applejack! Where are you?" Twilight continued to explore the dark apartment as carefully as she could. Hearing something move with a scurry behind her, the purple unicorn followed it. It moved quickly through the house before eventually trapping itself in the bathroom as it hid behind the shower curtain.

"I got you now, Pinki…" Twilight paused as she saw who she had been following the whole time was none other than her friend's oblivious pet alligator. "Gummy?"

The alligator merely swam around in the bathtub and chewed on squeaky, rubber duck. It did not even acknowledge the unicorn's presence. Gummy simply went about what seemed to be his normal routine as if nothing had been happening.

* * *

Applejack had been left alone, unguarded, except by a bucket of turnips that sat in a chair next to her. No matter how hard she struggled, the candy rope withstood all her attempts to break it. She had heard Twilight calling out to her but with her mouth silenced by the rope; she was unable to call back.

Then it hit the country pony, the rope of was edible. She bit through the licorice, even enjoying the taste. After licking her lips, Applejack tried to free the rest of her body by eating the remaining rope. Unfortunately, her mouth could not reach even the first strand of the rope that coiled around her body, no matter how she bent or twisted her neck.

"Twilight!" Applejack called her friend for help once she realized her efforts to chew her way to freedom were getting her nowhere.

* * *

Hearing the farm pony's voice, Twilight had rushed, as cautiously as she could, to the source. The purple unicorn was shocked when she found her friend coiled in candy rope. Despite her best efforts, the candy rope was not budging as she pulled on it with her magic.

"Don't worry, Applejack. I'll get you out of there," Twilight assured her friend. "Pinkie's gone too far this time. It's one thing to not want to go to her doctor's appointment, but to hurt her friends..."

"Don't be so harsh on her, Twilight," Applejack replied. "I reckon she's doin' this for a reason. She's scared, Twilight. The poor thing is practically shakin' worse than Fluttershy when she sees a dragon."

"You can't be so soft, Applejack," the studious unicorn said, still pulling at the rope. Her pulls and tugs led her nowhere as the rope only seemed to grow tighter with each consecutive try. Twilight continued until what seemed to be a large ball of lint fell onto her muzzle. "AHH-AHH-AH!"

"Uh… You ok, Twilight?" Applejack asked as she saw her friend's head jerk back with every "AH".

"CHOO!" the purple unicorn let loose an enormous sneeze, powerful enough to cause her to fly backwards and crash into the wall. Hitting with a good amount of force, Twilight bounced off the wall causing a makeshift cage that trapped her behind what looked to her to be candy cane bars. "Huh?"

"Now I've got you, Twilight!" Pinkie said, revealing herself. "Good job, Sir Lints-a-lot."

Twilight simply smiled as she teleported out of her red and white prison.

"Uh-oh…" the pink pony said, realizing that she had celebrated too early.

"Sorry it's come to this, Pinkie, but you're going to that appointment one way or the other," Twilight said as she concentrated her power into her now bright horn.

"Yikes!" Pinkie said as grabbed the closest to her to use as a shield against her friend's spell.

Luckily for the party pony, she reached for a hand held mirror, an object she rarely used but exposed thanks to the mess she created to stall her friends. Twilight's spell flash traveled rapidly across the room only to be reflected back to its caster. Twilight barely had time to lift her to see the spell had been rebounded. In an instant, the purple unicorn was magically put under a deep sleep and neighing.

"Twilight? Uh… Twilight?" Applejack called out to the sleeping unicorn.

Pinkie Pie slowly looked from behind her mirror shield to find that she had incidentally stopped the princess's handpicked magic student. She was now free to celebrate. She had overcome what she considered the biggest hurdle to her avoiding the appointment. Of course, there was still one last pony to deal with…

* * *

"Come on… Fluttershy…" Spike said, trying to push the yellow Pegasus.

"But… But… I thought you said I could stay!" Fluttershy answered as her hooves dug into the dirt with every inch that the dragon pushed her through.

"Twilight's taking too long, Fluttershy," the purple dragon said as he took a break from forcing the Pegasus towards the apartment. "You might be the only left that can get Pinkie out."

"But… I can't go in there _alone_," the yellow pony replied.

"Well, I don't see Rainbow Dash going anywhere anytime soon," Spike said.

"Hey!" the blue daredevil exclaimed from behind them, trying to separate her wings from her body but in vain.

"And Rarity, well…" the dragon said as both looked at the drama queen.

"Oh, woe is me. My hair, my perfectly groomed hair… ruined. I might as well be ba-ha-ha-hald!" the white unicorn cried.

"What about you? You can go with me!" Fluttershy said, ecstatically flapping her wings.

"Me? But I have to take care of Rarity!" Spike said as he stepped back from the Pegasus.

"All she's been doing since she's got out of there is cry about her hair, me and the Cakes can make sure she doesn't drown herself," Rainbow Dash said.

"You two just be careful, dearies," Mrs. Cake said.

"Oh boy…" Spike whispered to himself as both he and Fluttershy reluctantly headed towards the apartment.


	7. A Fearful Rescue

**A Fearful Rescue**

AN: And I'm back with another update! As some of you have clearly seen and mentioned, I've also been posting on . But don't worry, I'll still be posting here too. Another note, this story is coming to an end soon. Yes, it's unfortunate, but another story will take its place. It's still in the works but I'll try to have the first chapter shortly after this story is complete.

* * *

The new dragon-Pegasus team entered the apartment ever so slowly. Both clearly scared but Spike led the way, putting on bravado to save face, while Fluttershy followed, falling behind with every step as her hesitation grew

"Oh well, can't see anything…" Fluttershy said nervously, swallowing hard. "Might as well g-go back!"

"Fluttershy, we ha-haven't even been here five minutes," Spike said fear clearly in his voice as well.

The yellow Pegasus reluctantly continued forward. Through her eyes, the shadows in each room formed fantastic and terrifying monsters. With each passing moment, she heard imaginary sounds that were starting to close in on her, surrounding her. Then her own step on creaky floorboard sent a shockwave of fright through the timid pony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Fluttershy screamed as she bolted off deeper into the pink pony's apartment.

"WHOA-HA-HA!" Spike yelled, scared by the yellow Pegasus's scream, as he ran off in a different direction.

* * *

"Uh-oh, Gummy," Pinkie said to her pet alligator, after hearing both screams. "Looks like Spike decided to join the party. Do you still think you can handle it, Gummy?"

The alligator simply walked off the direction of the screams.

"He's one brave alligator!" the pink pony said, admiring her pet for his "heroism."

* * *

"Spiiiiike… Sp—EEP!" the yellow Pegasus yelped as she unknowingly bumped into a chair.

Alone, Fluttershy knew she could not move through the apartment. Even the sounds of her own hoofsteps were scaring the feathers right off her wings. So instead, she decided to stay put. With any luck, Spike or Applejack or even Twilight might find her if she called out to them.

"Applejack… EEP!" Fluttershy squealed as she jumped at small creak of a floorboard, perhaps one she only heard in her head.

"Twilight…" the yellow Pegasus whispered, defeating the purpose of calling her friend's name.

Suddenly, she heard small noises, almost like walking, that seemed to come from the very edges of the room. The timid pony tried to keep calm and dismiss the noise as only in her mind but, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, the noise only got louder and seemed to draw closer to her. She tried to bite her lip to keep herself calm but the tears coming from her eyes were clear signs that she was terrified. The noise seemed to approach her from behind but the fear in the pit of her stomach did not allow her to turn her head, in fact, she was frozen there, unable to move a muscle.

All of a sudden, the creeping noise stopped and everything went silent, except for the Pegasus who was shaking uncontrollably. Fluttershy tried to force the tears of terror back into her eyes but they continued to leak out. After a few more moments of silence, the yellow pony finally found her inner strength to calm herself down. Unfortunately, just as she gave a sigh of relief, something clamped onto her tail causing her scream and begin running through the apartment, eventually passing up the two captive ponies.

"Fluttershy?" Applejack asked herself, accompanied by a snore from the sleeping unicorn next to her.

* * *

"Flutter- AGH!" was the only thing Spike was able to get out before the yellow Pegasus climbed up on him, crying.

"T-t-t-tail!" Fluttershy cried out.

"Tail?" the dragon said, looking at his own.

"I-it's on m-m-my t-tail…" the scared pony stuttered. Inspecting her tail, Spike did indeed find something on it, a very familiar something. It was Gummy; everypony knew how he loved to wrap his toothless gums around anything and everything, in this case, Fluttershy's tail was his new chew toy.

"It's only Gummy, Fluttershy!" the purple dragon laughed.

"G-gummy?" Fluttershy asked, wiping away her tears.

Both watched the alligator as he dangled on the pink tail. Without any warning, he let himself fall onto the floor and began walking away from his two observers. The dragon and pony followed the alligator but neither could see where it was leading them. Apparently, the alligator knew the apartment very well as he navigated it through the dark without a single delay and eventually led his two shadows to closet of some sort, closed off by a curtain.

"Gummy? Did you do it?" a voice came from the closet. The pet only crawled under the curtain. "Good job, Gummy! I knew I could count on you!"

"Is that Pinkie?" Fluttershy whispered to the dragon.

"We did it! No doctor for us this year, Gummy!" Pinkie said as she exited out of the closet, carrying the alligator in her mane. "Let's go get a victory snack!"

"Pinkie?" the dragon and Pegasus called her, causing the pink pony to jump.

"Who's there!?" Pinkie asked, hiding behind a flipped table.

"It's us, Pinkie," Fluttershy said calmly if quietly. Her fear seemed to have melted away when she saw her friend, though barely, being so very dark in the apartment. The pink pony said nothing, only observed them carefully, with narrowed eyes.

"Pinkie, we just want to talk, ok?" Spike said, trying to quell the hostile-looking Pinkie.

"You… don't want to take me to the doctor's?" the pink pony peered out a little more from her makeshift cover.

"Why don't you want to go to your doctor's appointment?" her yellow friend asked. Though she did not answer, Fluttershy could tell it was out of fear. If there was one thing that the Pegasus knew it was how to tell when another pony was scared… and animals, she knew plenty about animals. And it was apparent to her that Pinkie was absolutely terrified when asked about why she refused to see the doctor. "Spike? I think she's scared."

"Scared? Really? I just thought it was another one of Pinkie's shenanigans," the dragon replied. "So… What do we do?"

Before the pink-maned Pegasus could answer or even think of an answer, a bell ringing at the shop suddenly interrupted the confrontation.


End file.
